Don't Tell
by Anarchist278
Summary: What do Puck and Rachel get up to when no-one is looking? Step inside to find out. M Rating is there for a reason, not for the faint of heart!
1. An Unexpected Encounter

**AN:- Hey all, I'm not new to the whole writing thing although admittedly it's been a while but this is my first ever Glee fic but what can I say the previews of this week's coming episode got me inspired. Anyway hope you all enjoy, would appreciate any feedback. Flashbacks are in Italics.**

**Oh and I should probably warn you this isn't exactly going to be romantic and sweet well at least not initially anyway. Will have to wait and see what comes in the later chapters.**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Glee or unfortunately Mark Salling but one can dream right?**

She lay there in his bed his warm, hard chest pressed against her back, his hot breath tickling the hairs at the base of her neck, the weight of his arm slung over her waist and the coarse hairs of his leg rasping against the silky smoothness of her own, as many parts of their naked bodies touching as were humanly possible. She felt safe to let go, allow her mind to drift away knowing that he slept, exhausted from their strenuous activities of just half an hour ago. She could allow her mind to drift to just how this strange situation had come to be almost three months ago.

_She had just had what should have been the single most magical moment of her life Finn Hudson had just kissed her and she should have been walking on air but instead she was alone in the auditorium feeling like a complete fool. He had run out on her with no explanation pausing only to throw what may just prove to be the most hurtful words in history in her direction. " I gotta go, please don't tell anyone about this" and just like that he had destroyed her world, those nine little words expressing to her in no uncertain terms that he was ashamed of what he had just done, ashamed of her._

_She had buried her head in her hands allowing the tears to fall freely so absorbed in her own heartbreak that she didn't hear the sound of someone else approaching until it was far too late. "What the hell's your problem" a voice sneered at her and she had looked up to see Puck super jock and the last person on this earth that she wanted to witness her heartbreak sneering down at her as he loomed over her._

"_Nothing that would interest you I'm sure" she had stammered out, her usual confidence and outstanding vocabulary eluding her for the moment. "No shit," he agreed with a shrug "I seriously don't think there's anything you could do that would interest me"_

"_Then leave," she spat heatedly at him in no mood to become his verbal punching bag. About the only thing she could be grateful for at that moment was the absence of his trademark slushee in his hand. At least she wouldn't be adding to her humiliation by making the trek home with cherry flavoured ice dripping from her clothing._

_She looked away from him preparing herself to once again submerge herself in her despair, knowing that allowing herself to experience emotions such as these could only add to her range as the famous actor/singer she knew she one day would be._

_When she heard his voice again she jerked her head up in shock, __**what the hell was he still doing here**__ she thought she'd made it perfectly clear that he was totally unwanted._

"_I'm not going anywhere until I say what I came to say, I don't know what it is about you Glee freaks that my boy Finn finds so appealing but you need to back the hell off, he doesn't belong with any of you and he never will." His voice was harsh but not nearly as harsh as the words that were spewing from his mouth._

"_I think you'll find that Finn is perfectly capable of deciding for himself just where it is that he belongs, he has never struck me as the kind of person who would debase himself in such a fashion to be anywhere he doesn't want to be or be around anyone he doesn't want to be around." She could feel her temper rising as she said the words and almost of its own volition her body rose until she was standing toe to toe with him._

_She jabbed a finger in his chest, "What are you so afraid of anyway? Are you worried that he will realise he's not a Neanderthal like the rest of you and actually make something of himself in the way that someone like you never will?"_

_She paused for a moment noticing the trademark smirk playing on his lips as he glanced down between them. It was only then that she realised just how close they were now standing and just how vigorously her chest was rising and falling with the exertions of her outburst. She glanced down herself and was immediately mortified as she saw the result of the friction of their bodies brushing together standing out prominently on her breasts. She tried to cross her arms over her chest to hide the telltale evidence from his knowing eyes but there was not enough space between their bodies to accomplish this. She tried to back away slightly but he followed refusing to allow her to create any sense of space between them. She knew she shouldn't be surprised by the predatory glint in his eye he was after all a teenage boy and his mind she was sure was never very far from the gutter. She had read somewhere that men aged between twenty and thirty think about sex around once a minute, she wouldn't be surprised at all to learn that teenage boys thought about it even more._

_She tried once again to take a step back but was filled with a sense of foreboding as her heel landed on one of those stupid cushions she had laid out in the hopes of enticing Finn into a picnic and perhaps something more and seemingly in slow motion she felt herself begin to fall backwards. Her eyes flew up to meet Puck's and for one horrifying second she was sure that he was just going to stand there and let her fall but before she knew what was happening he reached out a hand grabbing her roughly by the elbow and hauling her back up and in the process pulling her flush up against his body where she was momentarily gratified to realise that her own body was not the only one betraying her as she felt the evidence of Puck's arousal pressed firmly into her stomach._

_She opened her mouth to thank him for saving her or at least she thought that's what she would have said but never got the chance as his lips descended upon hers and every logical, rational thought she had entertained immediately flew out of her head._

_The kiss wasn't gentle, nor was the hand that still gripped her arm, his fingers biting into the skin just above her elbow, his other arm locked around her waist pulling her against him even tighter if that were possible. His tongue pushed against her lips demanding access but she was still in too much shock over their current state to respond accordingly. His teeth nipped lightly at her lower lip causing her mouth to fly open and granting him the access he wanted. She hesitantly moved her tongue against his and was rewarded with a low moan. She dimly became aware that his hands no longer held their vice like grip on her but instead seemed to be everywhere at once, touching and caressing her in an almost manic fashion. She felt one hand slide up to her breast, kneading it, his thumb teasing her nipple to an almost painful state of alertness._

_His other hand gripped her ass, pulling her against him until she was straddling his jean clad thigh, the friction of the denim against her cotton panties almost causing her to cry out as his mouth finally left hers momentarily allowing them both to suck in some much needed air. She tried once again to speak but stopped as his teeth nipped at her ear causing her to moan in pure pleasure. _

"_For fuck's sake Berry don't talk just enjoy the ride'" he hissed against her ear. At the sound of it her legs faltered a little and only his grip on her ass prevented her from melting into a puddle at his feet. His voice sounded like pure sex. He must have sensed her movement because the next thing she knew his hand left her breast finding a mirror position on her ass to its mate and he lifted her up and against him. Without thinking she wrapped her legs around him and heard him grunt in pleasure, he moved suddenly lowering her down onto the cushions, following quickly and almost immediately settling himself between her thighs again. It was at that moment that Rachel finally let go of whatever inhibitions she had been holding onto and slid her hands under his jacket pushing it from his shoulders and throwing it to the ground, her small hands quickly finding their way under his t-shirt and gliding up his back enjoying the feel of the smooth hard muscles under her fingertips. His t-shirt rose with her hands and he broke away from her momentarily to pull it quickly over his head. She feasted her eyes on the tan skin on display, before noticing the ring hanging from his nipple._

_Almost without thinking she reached out pulling on it lightly, gratified that she had once again caused him to moan in that way that let her know exactly how much he enjoyed what she was doing. She felt one of his hands sliding up her thigh, finding its way under her skirt and rubbing her through her panties causing some moans of her own._

_Putting her hands against his chest she pushed at him lightly, creating some space so that she could remove her own shirt. He raised himself up on his forearms watching her with hooded eyes, his tongue involuntarily sliding out to lick his lips at the sight before him. She felt her face flush under his gaze and for one brief second a moment of doubt skittered across her mind. Was he going to laugh at her rather plain selection of underwear but he did nothing of the sort instead crashing his lips back down upon hers. His kisses were even more intense than they had been earlier if that was even possible._

_She moved her hands experimentally over his body anxious to discover exactly what he liked and didn't. Her hands moved down his back, stopping at the waistband of his jeans, before sliding her fingers underneath, delicately stroking the soft skin there and causing his body to thrust against hers in a way that let her know just how much he enjoyed that particular sensation. Her fingers slid further into his jeans searching for the elusive top of his underwear before pausing for a moment in shock as she realised that he apparently wasn't wearing any._

_Both of his hands were now tugging at the waistband of her skirt trying to remove the article as hastily as possible, she lifted her hips slightly trying to make the task easier and in so doing found herself pressed even more intimately against him. Her hot, wet, panty clad mound in direct contact with the straining denim of his jeans struggling to contain his arousal. She heard his breath hitch in his throat as he ground his pelvis against her. "God Berry, are you trying to kill me?" he choked out in a growl as he swiftly removed the skirt._

_She felt her entire body quiver at the sound of his voice and in a brief flash found herself wondering just why or how it was that Puck of all people was able to affect her like this. He wasn't the first boy she had sex with, not even second or third and yet she found her body responding in ways she would never have dreamed possible. Before she could attempt to delve any further into the conundrum she had been presented with she felt him move against her and all rational thought disappeared amidst the sensations he was stirring in her body._

_Deciding it was time to figuratively take the bull by the horns she moved her hands to the front of his jeans fumbling slightly as she undid the button and carefully drawing the zipper down over his bulging erection. He wiggled his hips, shucking his jeans in record time and positioning his tip at her entrance. She felt him brush against her silky folds and almost orgasmed on the spot. He slid a finger agonisingly slowly inside of her testing her readiness and grunted in satisfaction as her hot, wet walls clenched around him involuntarily as he slid a second finger inside of her._

_She knew it would only be a matter of seconds before he buried his length inside of her and finally some sort of rational thought filtered into her brain._

"_Wait," she choked out, "just give me one second"._

_His groan this time was of pure frustration and she was left with the worrying thought that she may have let things go too far, maybe he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Somehow he pulled himself back from her staring incredulously into her eyes. "Berry don't do this to me."_

"_I'm not doing anything to you..." she could have sworn she heard him mutter "that's what you think" at that moment but carried on regardless. "I just want us to take the proper precautions."_

"_Oh really," that trademark smirk ghosting across his lips for a brief moment, the effect somewhat ruined by the way his breath was coming in short sharp pants as he tried to get a handle on himself so he didn't just jump her bones and be damned with the consequences._

_She groped behind her searching out the backpack that she knew she had left here somewhere, finally finding it and pulling the small foil package from it with a nervous smile in his direction. Even though she had always been very careful to provide the necessary protection in her past encounters somehow with him it felt weird, almost as if she suspected him to laugh in her face at her request for contraception._

_Thankfully he didn't, instead grabbing the foil package from her and ripping it open with his teeth, wasting no time in smoothing it over his hard cock. He rolled onto his back, grabbing her hips to bring her with him and barely pausing to let her orientate herself he pulled her down on top of him, a look of pure pleasure engulfing his features as he sheathed himself inside of her. For a moment she remained still allowing her body to adjust to the size of him and then she started to rock her hips, gently at first but with more and more urgency as he began to thrust up inside of her. His fingers bit into her hips as he gripped her encouraging her to increase the tempo and she knew she would undoubtedly have bruises tomorrow in the shape of his fingerprints but she was beyond caring._

_She looked down at him, his face screwed up in exquisite agony, as she watched fascinated she saw his eyes begin to glaze over and then with one final thrust he came, emptying his sticky seed into the confines of the condom. Her body felt strangely boneless as she allowed herself to collapse down on his chest that was slick with sweat. He allowed her to remain there for a moment, before guiding her off and onto the pillows. He grinned at her, "That was great Berry; we should definitely do that again sometime. Well I guess I'll see ya around," he said as he pulled his jeans on, grabbing for his jacket and shirt as he stood. He sauntered off toward the doors of the auditorium, pausing to look back at her with hooded eyes. "Oh by the way don't even think about telling anyone about this. Last thing I need is for anyone to think that I would bang a nobody like you."_

_She felt her face flush with shame as reality set in about what she had just allowed herself to do and more to the point with whom._

'_I don't know what I was thinking but it was just a momentary lapse, and it will never happen again,' she assured herself with such certainty that no-one could ever possibly doubt her sincerity at that moment. _

"_I'm a star and I'm certainly not going to let someone like Puck get in the way of me achieving all of the greatness I'm destined for."_

She slowly drifted back to awareness as she felt the pad of his thumb graze the underside of her breast. She had meant what she said all those weeks ago or at least she had at the time. How was she to know that things were going to change so immensely in the space of a few short months?


	2. Let the games begin!

**Howdy all, sorry its taken me a while to update this story but as some of you may be aware I got bitten by the writing bug last night and actually posted the first chapter of another Puck/Rachel story. Check it out if you haven't already and let me know what you think. Its very different to this story but hopefully you'll still enjoy it. Anyway I'm really not sure when I'll be updating either story again. Work is insane at the moment and the fact that I work shift work certainly doesn't help me to get into a regular pattern of writing. Will do my best to give you an update of at least one of my stories before the end of the week but no promises I'm afraid.**

**As always I own nothing Glee related and it truly would be a waste of time for anyone to sue me. About all I can offer you as payment is one of my pet cats and trust me I don't think you'd want either one of them!!**

**Oh before I go I should probably tell you that this chapter is a bit shorter than what I would normally post but hopefully you won't hold that against me as I really wanted to get an update posted and also things have changed up from the first chapter. From here on out the story will be told unless otherwise specified from the time just after the flashback in the first chapter until we find out exactly what happened to lead Rachel to be in Puck's bed!!**

Rachel wandered down the deserted hallway her mind racing a thousand miles a minute. She couldn't believe that she had just fired the primo choreographer in the country, the one person who could actually make New Directions a success and all because he had insulted them. Self consciously her hand found its way to her nose, rubbing it slightly. _I certainly do not require a nose job. _And now thanks to her they were back at square one, sure everyone other than those cheer sluts had crowded around her afterwards congratulating her on taking a stand and sending that abrasive, insolent, pint-sized pigmy away but had she also sent their chances at Nationals asunder and in so doing impeded upon her own destiny to one day be a star?

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the door open a little way ahead of her or the person hovering there waiting for her to get close enough. She didn't notice that is until a hand shot out grabbing her wrist and jerking her sideways into the empty classroom.

"Hey Berry," Puck said his eyes running appreciatively over the expanse of thigh on display in yet another one of her ridiculously short skirts. "How about it?"

She found herself pushed back against the wall before he had even finished speaking, his own body pressed hard up against hers.

He bent his head towards hers closing the distance between their lips, seemingly ready to get another taste when she finally regained her senses and lifting her foot bought her heel down on his sneaker clad toes as hard as she possibly could. He grunted with pain moving back from her instantly and hopping about on one foot as he grabbed at the other one massaging his soon to be black and blue toes.

"Damn it Berry, what the fuck was that for?"

"Noah I'm not exactly sure what you thought you were going to accomplish..." "My name is Puck," he said with a steel like edge to his voice but she went on as if he hadn't even spoken. "By dragging me into an unoccupied classroom..."

For the moment he forgot about his pain as he smirked at her but before he could speak she rushed on. "But whatever it was I can assure you that it was a complete misapplication of your somewhat scant resources because I'm not staying."

She turned on her heel and began heading for the door, but a hand on her arm stopped her. As she turned to face him he dipped his head bringing his cheek into contact with hers and his lips within a hairs breadth of her ear.

"Where do you think you're going Berry? I seem to remember telling you that you and I would be scheduling a repeat performance of what went down in the auditorium the other day. I would have thought a _budding_ actress like you would know that practice makes perfect." He drew his head back from her ear and looked pointedly at her breasts as he said the word 'budding' and a flush stained her cheeks at the double entendre.

She fought for a moment to regain the use of her vocal chords in the face of his suggestive leer. "Well I'm very sorry to disappoint you, but my drama coach from fifth grade taught me a very valuable lesson. You should always leave your audience wanting more and that's exactly what I'm going to do with you. You see Noah, no matter how enjoyable our little interlude was the other day," she saw the beginnings of that smirk again and realised at once how he was most likely misinterpreting her words, "for you," she added quickly. "I have neither the time nor the desire for a reproduction of that particular performance."

"I don't believe you," he said the disbelief he spoke of colouring his tone.

"I can assure you that I'm being quite truthful with you Noah, now if you'll please excuse me I really need to get home so that I don't worry Dad or Daddy unnecessarily.

She started to turn towards the door once more but was halted again this time by his voice.

"Prove it." He commanded her.

"I have nothing to prove," she said primly, her eyes not quite meeting his.

"Liar," he said in a low tone, his eyes finding hers and burning into them with an intensity she couldn't quite escape. "If you're so immune to me and the pleasure _we_ experienced the other day then why are you running scared?"

She laughed doing her best to inject the necessary level of incredulity in her tone. "You don't scare me Noah Puckerman," her defiant words well matched by the strong confident voice in which she spoke them. Her acting classes were being put to extremely good use in that moment.

"I never said you were afraid of _me_ Berry."

"Well then oh wise one please do me the great service of enlightening me just what it is that I'm so intimidated by then?"

"You're absolutely terrified of what I make you feel down here," he said splaying his hand over her lower abdomen, "of just how turned on you get when I touch you, of how out of control you feel whenever I'm around. You're terrified of the way your body is betraying you even now," he smirked at her.

She felt her body responding to his touch despite her best efforts to quell it and deliberately turned away from him with the pretence of once more heading for the door, hoping that he had somehow missed the flush that had invaded her cheeks as she took in his words. "Well that's where you're wrong I'm afraid. It would take someone with a far superior intellect to yours and a personality that is far more conducive to actual civility to make me feel anything like that. You Noah have none of the things I require in a man."

"Are you quite sure about that Berry, I'm pretty sure I have at least one of the requirements that you failed to mention in abundance," he said as he moved up behind her, both hands gripping her elbows, deliberately grinding his erection against her ass. "Besides," he said and she could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. I never said either one of us actually liked the other one; this right here is all about physical attraction. Hell knows I can't stand you and listening to you speak makes me want to drive my head through a brick wall more often than not but I guess there's no accounting for sexual chemistry and you and me we got that in spades," emphasising his point with a finger pointed in her direction before poking it into his own chest as she glanced back over her shoulder at him.

"Well I'm afraid you're going to have to deal with your not so little problem by yourself," she said unable to resist the urge to wiggle her ass slightly as he still stood pressed against her, the sizeable evidence of his arousal pulsing behind her. She mentally chastised herself as she heard his groan, she had made herself a promise, less than a week before that she would not allow herself to get into a situation like this again with Noah Puckerman and now here she was practically encouraging him to seduce her.

His hands tightened significantly around her arms, trying to hold her in place.

"I require far more from a man than simple physical attraction and _sexual chemistry_ to allow myself to become involved with a member of the opposite sex." She threw his own words back at him with disdain, trying to project a strong disinterest in what he was saying and even more so in the effect his body so close behind her was having on hers.

His head dipped down beside hers once more and as he bit lightly at her earlobe she only barely managed to suppress her moan of pleasure.

"I don't believe you for one second when you say that this..." his tongue darted out to trace the shell of her ear before he continued on "doesn't affect you. But if that's the way you want to play it then I'm more than happy to wait."

"Wait for what?" she just barely managed to choke out as she felt him grinding himself against her backside once more.

"Wait until you're begging me for it Berry? Until you're so horny and desperate for me that you can't see straight, until I've got you wound so tight that one little flick of my thumb against your sweet spot will have you screaming my name and most importantly of all until you finally admit that you want this just as much as I do."

"Why can't you go bother someone who actually wants to be with you? Why do you have to involve me in all this? Surely there's some member of the Cheerios who hasn't already been subjected to your disgusting charm and would be more than willing to jump into bed with you?"

"What can I say Berry, I like a challenge and you just made yourself one hell of a challenge." His lips found her neck for a brief moment as his teeth nipped lightly at her pulse point and then without warning he released her and stepped back, causing her to stumble backwards for a moment before she regained her footing.

"I'll see you soon," he said with a wink back over his shoulder at her and she was left with the knowledge that all of her fight and bravado had given her the exact opposite reaction she had been looking for from Noah. She had convinced herself in the time that had passed since the incident in the auditorium that all she had to do was convince Noah she really wasn't interested in having sex with him and he would move on to easier conquests. But instead it appeared to have had the complete opposite reaction to what she had been hoping for and now he was more determined than ever to partake in a round two with her.

Now what the hell was she supposed to do???


	3. The Sweetest Berry

**AN:- Hi all, well once again I find myself having to apologise for the wait. My muse completely deserted me and if it wasn't for my good friend Sonia this chapter may never have been finished. Its currently after 2am here and I've been up since 6am so I honestly have no idea if this is any good or not but hopefully you guys will let me know.**

**Disclaimer:- As always I own nothing.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Sonia. Thanks for the inspiration hon...**

To say that Rachel was nervous going to school the next day would be putting it mildly. Although she kept telling herself she was not affected by what had happened the day before she knew deep down that Puck's words and actions had left her on edge. She had barely slept the night before hearing his voice over and over again '_You just made yourself one hell of a challenge.'_ Her stomach clenched as she heard his taunting voice once more in her mind but she forced a smile to her face as she pushed open the doors to McKinley High. She was going to need every one of those acting classes that she had been taking for years if she was going to convince him that she was completely immune to him.

She had lain awake the night before silently berating her traitorous body for the way it had reacted to his lecherous advances in that empty classroom, replaying the incident countless times until she nearly drove herself insane. But it didn't matter how many times she went over it she was still no closer to solving the mystery of just why her body had betrayed her in the way it had.

The only thing she had achieved it seemed was to somehow stop referring to him as Noah in her own mind, it remained to be seen what she would call him if she was actually forced to speak to him again. When she had been trying to force herself to do some homework at her computer she had found herself googling the name Noah to see what its meaning was and the answer had caused her to erupt in semi hysterical laughter. Noah Puckerman was probably the least likely person she knew who she could ever find restful. The very idea that he had been given a name that meant comfort from work or rest was ludicrous to say the least.

She had arrived at school that morning her gaze darting nervously around half expecting him to accost her in the parking lot after Daddy had dropped her off but there had been no sign of him and for that she was eternally grateful.

Entering the school she forced her smile to spread even wider across her face determined that when he saw her she would appear to be completely nonchalant to him and her memories of what had happened between them. It appeared however that her forced indifference was all for naught as she arrived at her locker without as much as a glimpse of him. She spun the combination lock to the required digits and opened it, only when her head was buried safely inside with the pretence of searching for a book did she allow her smile to falter and heaved a sigh of immense relief.

A hand coming to rest on her shoulder startled her and she jumped hitting her head on her locker door. She remained where she was stunned for a moment until she heard the titters of the other students around her laughing at her as usual.

"Ohhhh I'm so sorry darling. I thought you heard me calling your name. I guess you must have been totally off in your own little world, so tell me who the lucky guy is?" Kurt's voice spoke from somewhere over her left shoulder and with her hand rubbing at the painful spot where she was sure she could already feel a lump forming she turned to face him.

Her mind was going a million miles a minute as she turned to face him, the words nearly tripping over themselves on her tongue as she rushed into speech.

"What lucky guy?" she asked in a slightly panicked tone. "I can assure you Kurt that there has been no-one of the masculine variety getting lucky around me."

Kurt arched one perfectly waxed eyebrow in her direction at her words as she quickly realised just what interpretation he was most likely giving to what she had just said.

"Sorry to disappoint you Kurt but there certainly hasn't been any one of the female persuasion either. I'm afraid you are still the only member of Glee Club of that sexual orientation."

"Humph" Kurt huffed "well if you're sure but you would make a damn fine lesbian in my humble opinion. Now why don't you tell me what has got you so on edge?" he said waiting patiently as she gathered her books before linking his arm through her free one and guiding her towards their first class of the day.

"I honestly don't know what you are referring to Kurt, I'm perfectly at ease and I can't begin to imagine what would lead you to believe otherwise." Even as she spoke though her eyes were instinctively scanning the hallways through which they walked seeking out each and every one of the red letterman jackets that graced the jocks surrounding her, searching for that infamous Mohawk. Just as she truly started to relax and believe that maybe just this once Lady Luck was smiling down upon her, her eyes found him.

He strode down the hall purposefully towards her, slushie in hand, and she immediately tensed up. She felt rather than saw Kurt eying her curiously but could not drag her eyes away from him as he advanced ever closer to her. A voice was screaming at her in her mind to turn tail and run but her feet would not co-operate and she remained frozen in place.

"Honey, what's the matter, you're as pale as a ghost?" she heard Kurt's voice as if from a distance even though she knew he still stood beside her but did not acknowledge his question. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him turn searching the hall in front of them for the cause of her bizarre behaviour, his eyes eventually zeroing in on Puck and the slushie in his hand.

"Ohhhh" he said softly all of the pieces falling into place or at least somewhat as he wrongly assumed that she was in fear of receiving her daily slushie facial. "Don't worry darling I have everything we need to clean you up as good as new right here," he told her tapping a finger to the man bag he had slung over his shoulder. She heard him rambling on about the fantastic new cleanser he had recently discovered but for the life of her later when she thought about it she would not be able to recall what brand it was.

She knew she should answer him but in the seemingly endless seconds that it took for Puck to reach her she was rendered completely speechless. She was so focused on Puck that she barely even noticed Finn walking along behind him, Quinn clinging to his arm, a feat she would have believed impossible a mere two days before but it was as if Puck was the only other person in the entire school with her the way her attention was so intently directed at him.

Finally he reached her and she mentally braced herself to show no outward sign of reaction to the suggestive leer she was sure was coming her way or the innuendo laced comment she was certain would pass his lips or at the very least the ice cold beverage that would soon be dripping down her face. She had to fight not to cry out in shock as he passed her by sipping on the straw in his drink without even a glance in her direction and for a millisecond she actually questioned her own sanity and wondered if perhaps she had dreamt the whole thing. But she dismissed that notion almost instantly, there was no way in the world that she Rachel Berry would have been able to conjure up such an event as that which had occurred yesterday especially not with Noah Puckerman of all people as the leading man.

"Well my dear it would seem that luck is on your side today but we really need to get moving if we're going to make it to English on time." Nodding mutely she allowed him to once again guide her off down the hallway towards their classroom.

The rest of the day passed in a complete blur for Rachel, she did her best to concentrate on her classes and smile and make appropriate responses as she sat with her fellow gleeks at lunchtime but she could not get Puck out of her head. She had found her eyes drifting over to the jocks table more times than she cared to admit throughout lunch, a dozen scenarios for Puck's apparent ceasefire coursing through her mind. The most likely she decided being that either he was bored with her already or perhaps he was simply attempting to lull her into a false sense of security before the onslaught truly begun. The other option of course being that it was all just some stupid game to him to mess with her head, he had probably laughed himself silly after yesterdays encounter knowing that she was in all likelihood doing exactly what she had been doing, stressing herself out no end wondering just what tactics he would employ in his endeavours to seduce her. Sighing she came to the conclusion that in all probability that was exactly what this had all been about. She felt like an absolute fool for being taken in by him even if it had lasted less than twenty four hours and knew that he would probably be laughing about this to himself for the entire school year, that is of course assuming that he didn't decide to let all of his jock friends in on the joke and then they would all laugh together at her naivety, hysterical at the thought that she had actually believed that Puck would lower himself to chase after her even if it was all just a game to him.

She dragged herself through the remainder of her classes exhausted from the tumult of emotions she had experienced in the last twenty four hours. When the bell finally rang signalling the end of the day she heaved a huge sigh of relief and headed determinedly for her locker determined to make a quick escape. Internally she groaned as she approached her locker and saw Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Tina all apparently waiting for her.

Straightening her shoulders she marched up to them, giving her best impersonation of a smile to each of the assembled group.

"Hello everyone, as lovely as it is to see you all, it has been an extremely tiresome day and I really can't wait to get out of here so if you'll excuse me I'm just going to get the necessary items from my locker and go home."

"Well, well, well," Mercedes interjected, "I never thought I'd see the day when Miss Diva Extraordinaire decided to skip out on practice," she said shaking her head as she spoke in disbelief.

"What are you talking about Mercedes it's Wednesday and we don't have any Glee practice scheduled on Wednesday's."

"D d d did you forget that Mr Schue ch ch changed the days around this week because he had to go to his wife's s s s sonagram tomorrow?" Tina asked.

Rachel groaned leaning her head against her locker and hissing with pain as the cool metal connected with the tender spot on her forehead from that morning. _Would this day never end?_

"It would seem friends that it did temporarily escape my memory but now that you have reminded me of course I will be attending," she said attempting to put the usual degree of haughtiness in her tone and failing miserably. "I guess we should probably get going, we don't want to keep Mr Schue waiting," she said with a last longing look at her locker.

Kurt stepped up between her and Mercedes linking arms with the two girls and falling into step with them as the group made their way towards the choir room. Mercedes kept her occupied with gossip the entire way and for the first time that day she allowed herself to fully relax, no matter what had been going on that day Glee was her safe haven and she knew that getting into that room and singing her heart out would be the perfect cure for all of the emotions that had plagued her throughout this hellish day.

She strolled into the room with the rest of them completely oblivious to what was going on until Kurt stopped dead causing both girls to almost overbalance.

"Well, what do we have here?" Kurt asked a touch of excitement colouring his tone. Rachel looked up to see what all of the fuss was about and almost screamed in frustration as her gaze locked onto Noah Puckerman sitting in a chair opposite the door as bold as brass.

"This has got to be some kind of joke," she muttered to herself fixing a seething glare on an apparently oblivious Puck as he sat with a couple of other football buddies.

She heard the door open behind her quickly followed by Mr Schue's voice, "Hey guys, isn't this great. It looks like we might have enough team members for sectionals after all?"

"But Mr Schue you can't be serious," Rachel said hoping against hope that she could talk some sense into the excited teacher, "you can't just let anyone into New Directions, they could throw off the whole dynamic of the group."

"Rachel I know this is really important to you but please try to have at least a little faith in me. Of course I'm not just going to allow just anyone to join the club," she felt her fears gradually subside as she processed his words, some of the tension automatically leaving her body. "But you need to hear these guys;" he continued "they're actually pretty good. They auditioned for me today but I asked them to come along this afternoon so we could have a group vote on whether or not they should join us but I'm pretty sure I know what the answer will be. You guys are just going to be blown away when you hear them."

He gestured towards the first boy, "Everyone this is Matt," he pointed to the boy next to him "and we've also got Mike, and last but definitely not least this is Noah" he watched as the smirk on Noah's face was momentarily replaced by a scowl and quickly corrected himself, "Sorry, I think everyone actually calls him Puck. Now which one of you would like to go first in showing the rest of the team exactly what you've got?"

Matt or perhaps it was Mike stood up. "I'll give it a shot," he said eagerly.

Rachel was vaguely aware of some music starting up but found it impossible to focus on the boy taking centre stage, she was too busy doing everything she could to avoid Puck's gaze.

She felt Kurt tug on her arm and followed him over to some spare seats near to where they were standing, unfortunately still almost directly across from where Puck was sitting. She crossed her legs primly and almost immediately could sense the heat of his gaze staring at her thighs. She tried to feign oblivion but was unsure how successful she really was as she felt her cheeks heat in response.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she was aware of the applause her peers gave him as he finished and of the next boy starting but she wasn't even sure what song choice either one of them had made. Then it was Puck's turn, he stood and she found her eyes being drawn to him as he walked up to the microphone, his eyes locked onto hers and she found herself caught like the proverbial deer in the headlights.

"I found this song on the net last night and I thought it was perfect for this moment, hope you enjoy it. The chorus really appealed to me so that's all I'll be singing," he said, his eyes still focused solely on her and she thought she caught a brief flash of something in them as he said the words which made her think his words were directed totally to her.

An unfamiliar melody began to play and he started to sing, that familiar smirk back in place. His voice was a lot better than she had expected and for a moment she was so caught up in the notes that she didn't really take in the lyrics.

_**Like sugar on the hot black berry**_

_**Different than the ordinary**_

_**You're the sweetest berry on the vine**_

_**Like cherries deep in melted chocolate**_

_**Caramel with whipped cream toppin'**_

_**You're the sweetest berry on the vine**_

He sang it through twice and she felt her face flush as she watched that suggestive leer that she had been expecting from him earlier make an appearance as he sang about melted chocolate and whipped cream and she was left in no doubt as to exactly where his thoughts were currently centring. She tried to tell herself just how filthy and disgusting he was but it was as if she was in a trance brought about by his voice and those eyes. As the music ended he finally looked away and she quickly glanced around the room certain that everyone would be staring at her but not one of them appeared to be paying her the slightest bit of attention. All of them focused on Puck as they applauded his performance.

"Mr Schue I think I can speak for all of us when I say that we may have just found our remaining members," Kurt said unable to contain his grin.

A voice inside her head was screaming at her that this could not be happening but it seemed that not one other member of the club disagreed with Kurt's assessment and she was forced to sit there in shock as she watched Mr Schue go up and pat each of the three guys on the back welcoming them to New Directions.

This was her worst nightmare come true!

**I have no rights to the song Sweetest Berry by Guy Sebastian in fact I didn't even know the song existed until I discovered it on Google tonight.**


	4. Pool Boy

**AN:- Ok I know with my track record this almost defies belief but I'm back with another chapter. I should probably warn you though that this will not be a regular occurrence posting twice within 24 hours but I had some free time and was feeling inspired after all of those wonderful reviews I received for the last chapter so I sat down at my computer and this is what came out. I can almost guarantee that this will be the last chapter for at least a week though as I'm moving house on Friday and I work every day between now and then so to say that my time is going to be in short supply would be an understatement. Hope you all enjoy this latest offering.**

**Disclaimer:- As always I own nothing.**

**Dedication to Kell, for no other reason than she begged for it. lol**

It seemed that after that day everywhere she turned Puck was there. She couldn't be sure of course if it was just some cruel twist of fate or if perhaps it was a deliberate ploy on Puck's part but nevertheless she had never felt quite so off kilter in all her life. The days at school seemed never-ending and her nerves were shot. She would go to class determined to push all thoughts of him out of her mind and concentrate on the lesson and then she would look up and find him staring at her through the window.

She would walk the halls, spending as little time as possible out in the open where it would be easy for him to accost her and he would appear out of nowhere, never saying a word just giving her that ridiculous smirk as he sauntered past her.

One day she even found him leaning against her locker, his tongue buried down Santana's throat. For one infinitesimal moment she allowed herself to believe that perhaps he had finally given up on his mission to seduce her and then he had opened his eyes looking directly into her eyes as he continued his assault on Santana's willing lips. The look in his eyes left her in no doubt that he had arranged this little show with her in mind and the fact that it was occurring against her locker was no coincidence. As if further proof were even needed he winked at her lasciviously even as he continued to try and locate the other girl's tonsils using nothing more than his tongue.

She had cleared her throat fixing them both with her most withering glare as Santana had turned to stare at her and she had seen the wink Puck sent in her direction and had literally had to bite her lip to stop from launching into the tirade that she so wanted to unleash on the both of them. The only thing that stopped her was her determination that there was no way she would give Noah Puckerman the satisfaction of knowing he was getting to her.

It seemed wherever she went, whatever the time of day there was no relief from the torture he was inflicting upon her. He had somehow managed to infect almost every single aspect of her life without speaking a single word to her since that day in the empty classroom. She had even stopped posting videos on My Space after the first couple of days and the anonymous comments that peppered her page. There had been the usual comments from Quinn and her cronies but there was nothing unusual about those, the ones that had set her teeth on edge were the ones commenting on everything from how her legs looked in the skirt she was wearing to the way her breasts bounced when she was belting out a song. She had no way of proving it of course but she was certain she knew exactly who those comments came from. Even at night in the safety of her own bed it seemed she could not get a reprieve as night after night Puck's smirking face invaded her dreams. She would find herself running down the hallways of McKinley trying desperately to escape him but every time she turned a corner there he would be, lying in wait, his laughter ringing out in the deserted halls.

She thought the final straw had come the day she came home from school and changed into her bikini, deciding that perhaps some time spent out by the pool would help her to unwind. Her dads were both still at work, so she had smoothed on some suntan lotion, grabbed a towel, her cell phone and her IPod and headed outside. Settling herself into the sun lounge she had closed her eyes, sighing with relief that she was alone. Her mind drifted to him almost instantly but she quashed those thoughts immediately, there was no point in lying here thinking about him and trying to find a solution to the situation. If she hadn't come up with one in the five days since that infamous Glee rehearsal then it was unlikely that she would now.

She turned the volume up on her IPod as some of her favourite divas indulged her in the only therapy she needed, the decibel level helping to drown out her errant thoughts. Finally she felt them begin to work their magic and her eyes drifted closed. The warm sun helping to release the tension she had been carrying around for almost a week. She succumbed to her weariness as she listened to Idina Menzel singing 'I'm Not That Girl' drifting off into the sleep that her body so desperately needed.

She wasn't sure how long had passed when she suddenly became aware of the feeling that something wasn't quite right. She deliberately kept her eyes closed as she mentally tried to ascertain exactly what was causing that feeling within her. Her IPod was still playing so she knew that couldn't be it, she could feel the sun on the bottom half of her legs... _Wait why is the sun only on the bottom half of my legs?_

Her eyes flew open to find someone looming over her, but with the sun behind them as it was she couldn't make out their features clearly enough to see just who it was. She brought a hand up to her brow attempting to shield her eyes so she could get a better look, at the same time plucking the ear pieces from her ears with her other hand and that was when he moved. There plain as day was Puck, the smirk on his face only growing as he deliberately ran his eyes up and down her bikini clad body.

"Damn Berry, you should show the goods more often. You've been holding out on us, carrying concealed weapons," he said as he blatantly ogled her breasts.

"Noa... Puck, what are you doing here?" she exclaimed frantically crossing her arms over her chest trying to shield herself from his heated gaze. Although just why she felt the need to do so given what had happened between them in the auditorium she had no idea.

"Your dad hired me to come around and clean the pool, normally I only take jobs from cougars but when he introduced himself as Mr Berry well how could I say no?" he said his eyes finally finding their way back to her face albeit briefly.

"I... I don't believe you," she stammered out hoping against hope that this was just the universes idea of playing some sick joke on her.

"It's true Berry and not only that but they've also hired me to come around once a week and work on the garden so looks like we'll be seeing _a lot more_ of each other outside of school," he told her, the suggestive tone in his voice leaving her in no doubt as to just what parts he was hoping to see.

Regaining some of her equilibrium she glared at him. "I think there must have been some kind of mistake Puck, because there is no way my dads would have done such a thing without at least consulting with me first. At the very least they would have left me a note."

"I guess that's between you and your dads but I'm getting paid by the hour so I should probably get on with it," he said. As he spoke his hands slid to the bottom of the white wife beater he was wearing and he started tugging it up exposing his torso to her.

For a moment she was completely gobsmacked, unable to form a coherent thought let alone actually put it into words but finally her wits came back to her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING," she tried to sound firm but her voice came out as little more than a high pitched squeak.

"What do you think I'm doing Berry, I can't exactly clean the pool with my shirt on now can I?"

She found her eyes unconsciously being drawn to his abs, she hadn't exactly been privy to the sight of many half naked males in her short life but if they all looked like this then perhaps she could get used to it.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat drawing her attention upwards to his face where she was greeted by the sight of an extremely self satisfied smirk on his lips. His eyes were dancing with laughter at having caught her out so blatantly ogling his naked chest and she mentally thunked her head at being caught out like that.

"See anything you like Berry?"

"Certainly not," she said contemptuously but she could see he didn't believe her.

"Well that's a shame because I sure as hell like what I see," he said his eyes once again perusing the entire length of her body. "You know if you weren't such a pain in the ass you would probably be one of the hottest girls in school, it's just a shame you don't let the girls out to play more often," he said lecherously once again eying her breasts his eyes burning with lust.

"I think I should probably get inside," she said eager to escape the way he was looking at her and the way her body was responding to that look.

"Running scared again?" he asked arrogantly.

"Not at all," she answered as convincingly as she could, "but Dad and Daddy will be home soon and I really should get dinner started."

He thrust a hand down towards her, humour sparking in his eyes as he saw her almost physically recoil from his outstretched arm.

"What's the matter Berry, if you're really as unaffected by me as you keep telling me you are then surely you can let me help you up?"

She could see the challenge in his eyes and knew that if she backed down in this moment then the war was as good as lost, she would never be able to convince him that she had no interest in him if she couldn't even withstand a simple touch of their hands.

Tentatively she placed her hand in his, determined that she would not allow him to get the best of her.

"That would be lovely. Thank you," she said as his fingers closed around hers enveloping her much smaller hand in his.

Without warning he jerked his arm, hauling her up with a lot more force than was technically necessary and she collided forcefully with his chest, the breath temporarily knocked out of her lungs as they stood chest to chest.

She could feel the denim of his jeans pressed against her bare legs and the heat that was seemingly pouring out his skin. Her bikini clad breasts were mashed against his chest and as she gasped trying to get some much needed air back into her body she was intensely aware of his scent that seemed to surround her. She couldn't help but be aware of just how tall he was especially when she stood barefoot before him, the top of her head barely reaching his chin and she couldn't help but notice that she would only need to move a tiny bit and her lips would once again be able to taste him.

Somewhere deep down she knew she shouldn't be having these thoughts, this after all was Puck, but the proximity of his body to hers was having strange effects on her traitorous libido.

She felt the slight brush of his fingers down her spine and was unable to contain the shiver of excitement that coursed through her body. His fingers were drifting down lower and lower and at that moment she didn't have the slightest inclination to stop him.

She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he leaned in closer, pushing her hair out of the way as his lips found the place where her shoulder met her neck and she couldn't help the tiny moan that escaped her lips as his tongue darted out to taste her skin.

"_Like cherries deep in melted chocolate" _he repeated the lyrics he had sung just a few days before in Glee and she felt his chest vibrate as the words rumbled from somewhere deep inside of him.

She had completely lost control of this situation but for the life of her at that moment she couldn't remember why that was such a bad thing. The hand that had been drifting down her back reached its destination and he cupped her ass moving her into position so that she could feel the beginnings of his erection stirring within his jeans. She turned her head slightly pressing a light kiss to his neck and heard his hiss of indrawn breath. He ran a finger over the edge of her bikini bottoms tracing the line of it on her ass and she moaned writhing against him.

"Keep that up Berry and I'll end up taking you right here right now in your backyard."

Somewhere in the distance she was aware of music but even that was not enough to drag her attention from the heavenly sensations Puck was eliciting in her body. The music stopped but only for a mere few seconds before it began once more and she finally equated it with her cell phone lying discarded by the sun lounge.

Bringing herself out of the lust induced haze she was in she recognised the ringtone she had assigned to her daddy and it was as if a bucket of cold water was dumped over her head. She tried to pull away from him but he barely noticed, too caught up in the moment to acknowledge her feeble struggles to escape him. Finally she slid her hands in between their bodies and pushed at his chest creating just enough space between them that she could duck out of his arms and reach for her phone.

She answered it breathlessly turning her back on Puck.

"Daddy?... What? Oh no nothing's wrong I was in the bathroom when I heard the phone ring and had to make a dash for it... Yes Daddy I met the new pool boy... Of course I've been hospitable; I was just about to offer him some refreshments."

Puck moved to stand behind her, his hands on her hips and his lips hovering near the ear that did not have her cell phone attached to it. He grinded himself into her ass "I think you were just getting started showing me just how _hospitable _you can be," he breathed into her ear causing her to bite her lip to stifle the moan she could feel building in her chest. One of his hands slid around to the front of her body teasing the flesh of her stomach and making its way higher to her nylon covered breasts. He cupped the left one flicking his thumb over her nipple causing her to cry out slightly.

"What daddy?... Yes I'm fine I just stubbed my toe on the bench."

Puck's tongue came out to trace the shell of her ear and she almost dropped the phone.

"Daddy I have to go. I have dinner cooking and I don't want it to burn. I'll see you when you get home. Bye," she said hitting the end button on her phone hurriedly before she made any more noises that her father would ask for her to explain.

"Now where were we?" Puck asked moving his hands back to her hips as he attempted to turn her back around to face him.

His hands were barely holding her and she slipped out of them, creating some much needed distance between the two of them before she turned to face him again trying desperately to control her breathing which was still coming in short sharp pants.

He started to move towards her again but she held up her hand in a gesture for him to stop.

"Puck stop, I wasn't kidding when I said I had to cook dinner and my dads are going to be home soon and how are you going to explain the fact that you haven't even started on the pool when they get here?" she knew she was rambling but it was as if her mouth had a mind of its own.

He watched her with hooded eyes, taking another predatory step towards her and that's when she did the most sensible thing she'd done all afternoon, she turned tail and ran for the safety of her house.

She half expected him to come after her as she leaned against the closed back door but heard nothing to indicate he was following her. Sucking in a huge breath she made her way to the window and looked out at him. He still stood where she had left him, hands on hips, breathing hard. He remained like that for perhaps five minutes before he picked up the container of cleaning supplies he'd brought with him to do the pool and moved off to do the job he was being paid to do.

Suddenly he paused and turned around, leaving her no time to duck out of the way and pretend she hadn't been watching him. His trademark smirk graced his lips for a second before he turned once more and began cleaning the pool.

She leaned her head against the cool glass still reeling in shock over what had just happened.

_How on earth was she going to be able to deal with him being here on a weekly basis and the worst thing was she had actually fooled herself into believing that his behaviour that day had reached the limits of what he would do in his attempts to seduce her? If only she knew then just how wrong she was she may have never left the house again._


	5. The Universe Hates Rachel Berry

**Hi all, I'm finally back with another update. It's not all that long but hopefully it will satisfy you all and help the story to progress in the right direction. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer. I have no ownership of Glee or its characters, nor do I own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

It was official, Noah Puckerman was driving her insane and the worst part was he wasn't even trying. In fact he wasn't trying to do anything, it was as if she had ceased to exist and that, much to her dismay was driving her totally insane. She kept telling herself that she was happy about it but it seemed the more he ignored her, the more aware of him she was.

It all came to a head in Glee practice one afternoon. She was sitting there minding her own business doing her best to ignore Puck just as he was ignoring her; the only problem was every nerve ending in her body seemed to be tuned into him and every move he made. She tried to focus on what Mr Schue was saying and that was when she realised she had obviously missed something and by the looks of the way Mr Schue was wildly gesticulating with his hands she had a feeling it was probably something important.

"So I hope you're all happy with the song choices I have picked out for you. I'm assuming by the lack of protests that nobody has a problem with them." Call her crazy but she could almost swear that he looked directly at her when he made the comment about protests.

Now she was in a conundrum, she had no idea what song Mr Schue had chosen for her to sing and by the same token no idea why he obviously had expected her to protest so she was left with two choices, she could either admit that she Rachel Berry had not been paying attention or she could smile sweetly and pray that his choice wasn't anything too repugnant. The chances of him picking a song that she would have any major objection to were surely slim, after all he knew where her strengths lay and it wouldn't be difficult for him to pick a song that would best showcase her undeniable talent.

As Mr Schue started walking around the room handing out the sheet music to the other students she began mentally compiling a list of songs that were likely contenders. The obvious choices of course were almost any song by the character of Elphaba in Wicked, given the choice she would most likely sing _I'm Not That Girl _as she felt there was a strong message in there in regards to her relationship or lack thereof with Finn and the current situation with Quinn. Yes the more she thought about it the more she became convinced that it would be the perfect song for her to sing. Mr Schue stopped in front of her holding out the sheets of music and she couldn't stop the huge grin that spread across her face, perhaps it would even make her feelings clear to Puck too as an added bonus and he would stop haunting her dreams.

Mr Schue looked at her quizzically for a moment. "You know Rachel I'm really impressed with how you're starting to mature, the Rachel that first joined this group would have totally refused to do this song."

Her grin faltered for a moment as she took in his words but then reappeared as she once again thought of how perfect the song would be for her. Although she didn't know for certain of course she felt that over the last few weeks she and Mr Schue had finally reached some kind of understanding and him giving her a song such as this could only strengthen the teacher/student relationship they had tentatively begun to build. Surely he knew her well enough by now to know that it would be the perfect song for her.

_This song was exactly... _Her thoughts trailed off as she for the first time actually looked at the sheet music in her hand. _There had to be some kind of mistake, surely Mr Schue didn't expect her to sing THIS..._

Her hand shot up into the air "Mr Schue I... uh..." his words from a few minutes ago about her newfound maturity sounded in the back of her mind and she swallowed the protest she had been about to make. _It was just one song how bad could it really be..._

Mr Schue turned to look at her and he could see the frustration in his eyes as he prepared himself for another diva fit and subsequent storm out.

"Yes Rachel?"

"Ahh never mind. I was just going to ask about the choreography."

She tried to ignore the blatant sigh of relief that the teacher unleashed upon hearing her question instead of the tantrum he had obviously been anticipating.

"I'm glad you brought that up Rachel," he picked up a hat that had been resting on the top of the piano. "I know this is kind of cliché but here's how we're going to work out the pairings for the choreography. Each one of you will choose one name from the hat and that will be the person you'll be working with for the choreography for your song." Pulling a second hat from its resting place he continued, "Girls will choose from this one, guys you'll be choosing from the other."

Rachel's eyes involuntarily found their way to Puck; surely fate would not be that cruel to her. She watched as each of the guys took turns choosing from the hat, her heart in her throat as she watched Puck reach his hand inside. He pulled a name from the hat glancing at it briefly before meeting her eyes briefly with a smirk. _Oh God please no._ A huge sigh of relief escaped her lips as he turned to Tina waggling his eyebrows at her to let her know that the two of them would be working together for his number.

Mercedes took her time running her fingers through the slips of paper before finally she settled on one, grinning as she read Matt's name. Mr Schue moved to stand in front of her and she mentally steeled herself repeating over and over in her mind that there were still a great number of other glee club members that had not yet been assigned a partner. Tentatively she reached into the hat grasping the first slip of paper that brushed against her fingers, pulling it out she had to fight the urge to squish her eyes closed and prolong the moment of truth even longer. Glancing down at the piece of paper in her hand she almost laughed out loud out of sheer hysteria, someone up there must really hate her! There staring back at her as bold as brass was Puck's name. _What on earth had she done in her past life to deserve this?_

"So Rachel what song did Mr Schue give you?" Kurt asked from his place beside her trying to peer over her shoulder to see the title printed at the top of the sheet. Almost without thinking she held out the music towards him, finally coming out of her daze enough to glare at him as she heard his cackle of laughter.

"Oh My God, that is hysterical," he said trying to contain his laughter. "I know our esteemed leader wanted us to expand our horizons somewhat but expecting you to channel the Oh So Fine Miss Aguilera is priceless." He stopped laughing as he saw the look on her face. "Oh come on Rachel it won't be that bad, who's your partner for choreography?"

The laughter that he had been trying so hard to contain returned full force as Rachel silently held up the piece of paper proclaiming Puck as her partner. "Ohhhh this is going to be so good," he said. "I can just see you and Mr Sex Pack getting _Dirrty_ together. I can't wait."

"Ladies, you'll be performing a week from today, guys you'll be the following week. So can I get you all to spread out around the room in your pairs and get to work? Oh and everyone, remember I want you to blow me away so put everything you have into this number. It just might help me choose my soloists for sectionals."

She watched as the other pairs found their way to each other. The universe must really be conspiring against her because by some miracle it appeared that McKinley High's sweethearts had been paired up yet again and Quinn was smirking like the cat that got the canary. She felt someone move to sit behind her and a voice in her ear.

"Looks like it's you and me Berry. So how about you tell me what position you want me in first." She didn't have to turn around to know that he was smirking; she could hear it in his voice. She bit down on her tongue as she swallowed back the retort that so readily flew to her lips at his obvious innuendo. There was no way in the world she was going to give him that satisfaction. She was going to be a professional in every sense of the word and not let Noah 'Puck' Puckerman get the better of her.

Forcing her features into a pleasant smile she turned to him. "I think it will be perfectly acceptable for you to simply stand in the initial stages of the song. It may well be more conducive for you to situate yourself in another manner in latter parts of the song but we will work that out later."

He stared at her, his mouth agape for a split second as she prattled on seemingly oblivious to his obvious innuendo before recovering quickly.

"Well I guess I should at least know what song we're doing," he said snatching the piece of paper from her hand. She watched mortified waiting for his reaction and he didn't disappoint. His eyes lit up as he raised one eyebrow looking her up and down.

"Oh this is going to be good, so tell me Miss Berry exactly how _Dirrty _are you willing to get?"

Her hand clenched into a fist by her side and she saw the amusement dance in his eyes as he noted it. In that moment she would have loved nothing better than to slap that smug egotistical smirk from his face.

This was going to be the longest week of her life.


	6. Practice Makes Perfect

**AN:- Hey all, well wonders will never cease, my writers block finally cleared, my muse re-entered the building and I actually managed to get a new chapter done. Hope it lives up to expectations. I just want to say a quick thankyou to each and every one of you who has reviewed, favourited and alerted this story. Your support means a lot and without it I probably would still be sitting around twiddling my thumbs trying to figure out what to write next. So anyway thanks to all of you. Oh and to anyone interested who hasn't already joined up there is a Puckleberry fans fanpage on facebook. Just type in Puckleberry fans to your search box and it should come up.**

**Oh and a special note to Kell, this makes at least four reviews you currently owe me. lol**

**Disclaimer:- As usual I own nothing Glee related apart from the Puck screensaver on my IPhone and the work desktop (but ssh) and the Glee Soundtracks Vol 1 & 2.**

"Ugh, you pig. Let go of me."

"Oops sorry Babe I must have slipped."

"You didn't slip, you Neanderthal, you deliberately fell while you were holding me so you could pull me down on top of you," she huffed indignantly at him.

"Wow paranoid much?" he smirked at her.

"Just unhand me, so we can get this practice over and done with," she pleaded trying to squirm her way off him, but it seemed she hadn't really thought through that move very well at all as he groaned and slid a hand under her skirt, planting itself directly on her ass and pressing her closer to the stirring in his crotch.

"Keep moving like that Babe and I think you and me might have to rethink the whole rehearsal thing and see just how _Dirrty_ we can get right here."

"Ugh," she groaned again, slapping at his chest with both hands. "Enough with the innuendoes about the song title, I've heard just about every possible variation there is from you over the past four days and I'm sick of it. Every time you come out with a new one, you just confirm to me even more what an ill bred, uneducated brute you really are."

"Come on Babe, you know it makes you hot for me."

Placing both hands on his chest she pushed herself up and off him and got back to her feet. "And for goodness sakes will you stop calling me that? I'm not an infant, nor am I some ridiculous talking pig."

"But you are hot for me!" he stated with a grin and she literally had to bite her tongue to stop herself from screaming with frustration.

She looked down at him where he still lay on the floor and caught the smirk that found its way to his lips. "Why did I ever think I could make this work?" she asked but he knew the question wasn't actually directed at him so wisely kept his mouth shut for all of about two seconds before he couldn't help himself from riling her up just a bit more. Hey it wasn't his fault that she looked so damn sexy when she got all mad with him. In fact the only time he thought she looked hotter was when she was in the mood to fuck.

He pushed himself up off the ground, deliberately standing that little bit too close so that she was forced to back away until her back hit the wall behind her. He loomed over her, leaning down and catching her earlobe lightly between his teeth and feeling the way her body involuntarily jerked at his touch, before he spoke, "I can't help that watching you move that tight little body of yours makes me want to push you up against this wall, lift up that tiny little skirt and fuck your brains out."

He could feel the moment that his words pushed their way through the sexually charged fog that was no doubt clouding her brain as she leaned into him ever so slightly, every curve of her body moulding themselves to the hard planes of his. _Got ya;_ he thought triumphantly and inclined his head so he was looking directly into her eyes. Eyes that were like molten pools of chocolate as they stared back at him full of lust. He slid a hand down to her hip cupping her ass and pulling her hips flush with his, smirking to himself at the look in her eyes as she felt the evidence of his arousal pressing into her stomach.

Both of her hands were braced on his shoulders as she tried to regain the use of her legs, legs that were failing her dismally at that moment if the fact that she felt as if she could melt into a puddle of lust induced goo at his feet was any indication. Almost without knowing what she was doing, she slid one hand down from his shoulder, running it down over his chest, pausing briefly to pull lightly on the nipple ring she could feel through his t-shirt, she felt the rumble in his chest as he let loose a low growl and clenched her thighs together at the answering ache in her core that the sound created.

Slowly but surely her hand inched its way down over his stomach towards his waiting cock and he found himself holding his breath in anticipation of just what would come next. To his surprise she didn't hesitate when she came to the button of his jeans deftly flipping it open and drawing his zipper down in agonisingly slow motion until finally he was free of the confines of the denim. She grazed her fingers lightly over the head of his cock and his head dropped to her neck as he exhaled loudly, his hot breath setting every inch of skin it touched aflame. Leaning his forehead on her shoulder he looked down between them and almost lost it at the sight of her small hand moving to circle his dick at the base, her fingernails lightly raking over his balls as she did so. His dick looked huge in her tiny hand. If he wasn't careful he was totally going to do a Hudson and come all over her stomach before this shit had even started to get good.

He dropped his hand to her thigh sliding it up under her skirt and gripping the flimsy material of her panties in his hand preparing to tear them from her body. He was going to fuck her every which way he could until she was screaming his name and then when he was done he might finally be able to move on from her and get back to banging his cougars. Whatever hold she had over him would surely end once she stopped fighting him and let him fuck her into oblivion.

She moved her hand up and down his shaft rubbing her thumb across his tip, causing an involuntary thrust of his hips. Just a little bit longer and he would be burying himself in that hot, tight, wet pussy of hers.

He raised his head, leaning in to kiss her, shock coursing through his body as suddenly she stopped, her eyes going wide with fright as she frantically tried to push him away.

"Puck, move I just heard the door someone else is in here."

Just as he was about to tell her she was crazy because they were alone in the choir room, he heard Mr Schuester's voice and swore under his breath. "Next time I'm making sure the fucking doors locked."

"Rachel, Puck, where are you guys? I thought I'd come see how the rehearsals are going." Rachel shoved Puck away from her straightening her skirt with one hand and her hair with the other before moving out from behind the shelves where all the instruments were stored and towards Mr Schue.

"Oh hey, there you are. How's it going in here?"

Rachel's mind went completely blank for what was probably only the second time ever in her life and she gaped at him wordlessly. Somehow she forced her vocal chords to respond but still lacked the coherency to actually string a sentence together.

"I uh.... That is we uh... We um."

Luckily Puck chose that moment to step up behind her and she almost passed out as she felt the erection he obviously hadn't managed to get rid of digging into her back.

"Hey Mr Schue, everything's going great in here, another five minutes and I reckon I would have probably nailed her," a strangled sound escaped from Rachel and Puck couldn't help the tiny smirk that graced his lips before he quickly continued on. "Sorry meant to say it of course, meaning the choreography."

Mr Schue looked back and forth between the two of them quizzically certain that there was something he was missing here.

"Ah well that's good to hear, perhaps you want to give me a quick demo of what you've been doing?"

"Well," Puck said and Rachel terrified of what he might come out with next jumped in before he could say another word.

"If it's all the same to you Mr Schuester I think it would be best if we kept our routine somewhat of a surprise. It's sure to have a bigger impact that way on you and the rest of our compatriots in Glee. You know how I hate to present anything less than perfection don't you?"

Mr Schuester nodded understandingly, "Of course Rachel, if that's what you'd prefer, but before I go I just want to say how proud I am of you for taking this song on. I know it wouldn't have exactly been your first choice and I know you probably had good reason for questioning my choice especially after the 'Push It' disaster but it shows a great deal of maturity that you were able to put aside your own doubts and just have fun with it."

She heard a bark of laughter from behind her and discretely jabbed her elbow back into Puck's ribs all the while beaming brightly at Mr Schuester.

"Mr Schuester I promise I will attack this number with all of the gusto that you have no doubt come to expect from me by now."

"I can vouch for that," she heard Puck mutter slyly behind her and didn't hesitate in bringing her heel down directly on his toe, smiling inwardly as she heard his low grunt of pain.

"Well if you're sure you don't need my help with anything I guess I'll leave you guys to it."

"Don't stress Mr Schue I reckon I've got this one covered," Puck said his smirk coming back into full play as he saw the look of confusion on the teacher's face.

"Ok well I guess that's my cue to get out of here then," he looked at Rachel's too bright smile and the knowing smirk on Puck's face. "Everything is ok between you two right?"

Rachel opened her mouth to speak and then shut it again almost instantly. How could she possibly answer that question? _Ahh well actually Mr Schue it's like this, ever since I had sexual intercourse with Noah he's been hounding me day and night and if you hadn't walked in here when you did I probably would have ended up having sex with him again. _She shook her head ruefully; she could just imagine how Mr Schuester would react to that. Nope this was something she had to deal with on her own; she just couldn't allow herself to almost slip again like she had earlier. There was no way in hell she was ever going to have sex with Noah Puckerman again!!

Turning around to face him as she heard the door shut behind Mr Schuester she was confronted with his chest so close that she almost smacked right into it.

"Well Berry, shall we pick it up where we left off, you know what they say, practice makes perfect," almost unconsciously her eyes drifted downwards and she watched as his hand moved down over the button of his jeans flicking it open with a grin and she swallowed hard. She could feel her stomach tightening in response to his words and the low, guttural voice in which he spoke. She was going to need every single ounce of willpower she possessed to try and stay away from him and the scary thing was for the first time in her life she wasn't even sure that her indisputable mental strength was going to be enough. She wasn't sure there was enough willpower in the world to resist Noah Puckerman once he had set his sights on you and she wondered why on earth she hadn't realised it sooner.

She was a goner.

Puck stood there watching the emotions flicker behind her eyes.

Things were about to get interesting.


End file.
